By Your Side
by whyamitheinvisiblecunt
Summary: Rated T for language. Simon and Nathan Slash which is rather shitty.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N _**Let's pretend part of his power is that Nathan can heal himself if he's not too badly injured to die, merely because the beginning won't make too much sense otherwise. Set after the first series kinda...after maybe the first episode of season 2. Spoilers for Nathans power, so yeah i guess it has to be set after S02E01. Sometime in season 2 i guess, before Nathan/Kelly and Simon/Alisha, and before Marnie. Back when they were single. Hope you enjoy. :) x**

_Opens in Community Centre:_

Nathan awoke in a pool of blood. That was the first thing he noticed. "Fuck." He muttered under his breath. Not knowing how he had died, he sat up and thought. What had happened last night? Nothing out of the ordinary, that's for sure. After he'd finished his community service, he hung around a bar and drank a couple of pints. Well, maybe more than a couple, but he can't have been that drunk to get here on his own. Only he doesn't actually remember getting here...-his train of thought was interrupted when Simon suddenly appeared.

Nathan jumped. "Jesus, Barry. What were you doing there, you pervert? Have you been watching me this whole time?" Simon suddenly looked flustered. "No, no I-"

"You were watching me, weren't you, you little freak."

"I just wanted you to be okay." Nathan was taken aback. He didn't assume that any of his friends cared that much for him. He smiled. Simon smiled back.

Then Nathan realised. "You know who killed me." Simon's eyes widened. "No one killed you, you didn't die."

"Fuck you, man. You killed me didn't you? Can you not see this fucking massive pool of blood or are you too stupid."

"I see the blood. But you didn't die. You healed yourself."

"What? Then what happened to make me bleed?"

"You came out of a bar into an alley and a guy stabbed you."

"But, why were you there?"

That caught Simon out. "I-i was..." Simon sighed "All that matters is that I saw, i was invisible. Don't worry, i punched the guy that did it."

Nathan found himself smiling again. He wasn't even creeped out that Simon had been following him while he was invisible. It made him feel strangely, warm. And Simon had punched the guy that stabbed Nathan. He was being protected.

"You don't need to protect me Barry, I'll be fine, I'm immortal an-"

"That doesn't mean you can't feel pain. Why should you have to know what it feels like to die over and over again"

Nathan noticed that Simon didn't deny the fact that he had been protecting him.

"Why did you do it? Watch me, i mean."

"Because i know you're stupid enough to let yourself be killed." Simon sighed.

"I have another question...how did i get back here?"

"I brought you back. I...i carried you back." Nathan raised his eyebrow. He was pretty sure Simon couldn't lift him, then again, there was a lot he didn't know about Simon, he wasn't his favourite person in the world."

"Thanks mate." Was all he could say. In fact, he was astounded that Simon had been so nice to him.

"Yeah well...I should go."

Simon walked away. Nathan wished he hadn't.

**Hopefully this will be a multichapter fic and i plan on updating it at least once a week, and the chapters will be longer, so if you ship Nathan/simon and like slash. This will be this fic. Rated T, no smut will ensue, i promise. There is enough nimon smut out there.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 – let the slash begin...(Nathans POV) WARNING; OOC_

(All of the ASBO 5 in the community centre)

"You're so into me", I can tell" Nathan mocked Kelly.

"Piss off you prick." Nathan didn't care, he wasn't really all that into Kelly anymore anyway, not since last night...

Simon walked into the room. "Barry!" yelled Nathan "Hi", he said a little overenthusiastically and with a smile. Nathan started to walk towards him. "Umm...hi Nathan..."

Nathan waved and then suddenly walked off. _Ugh, why did i do that. He probably thinks i'm an idiot now. Oh crap, Kelly can read my thoughts. _

"Nathan? Where d'ya go?" Kelly called into the men's toilets, where Nathan was currently residing, locked in a toilet.

"Isn't it obvious, I came in here to wank."

"Shutup Nathan, i know. I can hear your thoughts."

"You know what?"

"I know you like Simon."

"Barry. No way, man what the fuck?"

"Come out of the toilet, Nathan."

Nathan walked out. His face was bright red. One thought flashed in his mind "_last night..."_

"Oh my God. You and Simon shagged?"  
>"No. No we didn't. Stop reading my thoughts."<p>

Nathan ran out of the room. And straight into, who other than Simon.

"Sorry, Man."

"It's fine. What's up with you today?"

"Nothing..." And he walked off.

_**Simons POV:**_

_Seriously, what the fuck is up with Nathan?_

Simon hoped Kelly read his thought because he didn't want Nathan to hear him.

"Come with me." Said Kelly in a hushed tone. So Simon followed Kelly to the outside of the community centre.

"Do you know what's up with him? He's acting weird." Kelly asked Simon.

"No." _Sort of._

"Don't pull that "no" shit with me, i can read your thoughts, remember?"

Simon sighed. He had remembered, but coincidentally, his mind still believed it was safe to blurt out whatever it wanted.

"Okay. So last night I was walking home when I saw Nathan walking out of a club, and there were these guys following him, but he seemed pretty oblivious to them. And i was curious, so i turned invisible and followed them down an alley. The guys, drug dealers i assume, Started harassing Nathan telling him to give them the money he owed them, and Nathan, being Nathan, gave a smart arse response every time they asked, so they stabbed him, not badly enough to kill him, but badly enough to cause agony. They spat on him and told him to give them the money or they'd kill him. But Nathan just sat there smirking."

"Typical", said Kelly.

"Yeah. So, i went over to Nathan and I asked if he was alright, to which he gave a sarcastic comment. I think they must've smashed his head against the wall because he passed out. And then i carried him back to the community cent-"

"You carried him, seriously?"

"Well, how else was i supposed to get him back? Anyway, when we got back, i waited for him to come back to life, when i realised, he wasn't dead. So, to check, i pulled up his shirt-"

Kelly raised an eyebrow. "-To look at the stab wound and it was almost gone. He healed himself."

"That's cool. But what does that have to do with today?"

"Well, I waited 'til he woke up, and it was a bit awkward when he did. He was just kinda staring at me and smiling. It was weird." Simon sighed.

"Okay, don't freak out or anything. But I think he might fancy ya", responded Kelly.

Simon laughed cynically. "I highly doubt it."

"What do you highly doubt, weird kid?" said Nathan, coming up behind them and making them both jump.

Luckily he hadn't heard.

_**Nathan POV:**_

When he walked out of the community centre towards Simon and Kelly, Nathan tried to resume his cocky character when he heard a snippet of conversation

"...ya."

"I highly doubt it."

_What did Simon doubt? _

"What do you highly doubt, weird kid?"

Simon and Kelly both jumped. They hadn't noticed Nathan, clearly.

"Oh, uh, nothing." Responded simon.

"Smooth," said Nathan , "C'mon Barry, you can tell_ me_ anything."

"Fuck off Nathan!" said Kelly.

_You were right. I do like him._

Simon didn't notice, but Kelly gave Nathan a slight nod of encouragement.

Kelly walked away.

"Simon", began Nathan. "I, well i can't stop thinking about you."

Simon smiled. For some reason, he liked that thought.

"Thanks for saving me last night."

"I didn't save you, you were still hurt."

"Either way. Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Nathans POV still (parallels to 2x03)**_

"You're welcome. I couldn't let you die."

"Do you wanna go get a drink?" Nathan blurted out. _Shit! He's gonna say no._

"Alright. Where do you wanna go?"

"I dunno, we could just stay at the community centre, I can steal some booze from the kitchen."

"Okay then." They walked back into the community centre.

(A/N imagine that at this point Kelly and everyone's left from the centre)

_**Simons POV**_

_He said he's been thinking about me. Does that mean that he likes me? Should I like him?_

Simon had no longer to ponder the matter when Nathan passed him a beer and plonked himself down next to Simon.

"...So, what have you been doing with your life?"

"Nothing much. How about you?"

"You know, same old, same old."

_Wow, Simon has beautiful eyes. They're big and blue. Why did I never notice him before? He's so beautiful. I'm so glad Kelly isn't here to read my mind._

"Nathan? Did you hear me?" Simon asked.

"No, sorry. What did you say?"

"I said it's cool that you can heal yourself."

"Yeah, sure, it's cool", responded Nathan half-heartedly. "What do you do when you're invisible Simon?"

Simon coughed, clearly uncomfortable on the topic.

**Simons POV:**

_Well for the last few days i've been following you invisible, watching you, admiring you. No, i can't say that, it's a little creepy. Just a little._

"Nothing."

"I know what I'd do, I'd just stand in the locker room and watch girls getting changed all day. And I'd steal stuff, you could get away with so much."

"But you need your power more, because if you didn't have it, you'd be long gone by now."

"I suppose so."

Then Nathan did something he'd been wanting to do for a while now, he leant forward and kissed Simon, lightly on the lips, only a peck. Simons eyes widened, then Nathan pulled away.

"I'm sorry." Said Nathan.

"What are you sorry for?", replied Simon with a smile. Simon leant forward and kissed Nathan.

_Oh my god i can't even think properly right now, his lips are on mine oh my god._

They only pulled away for air. _Fuck Oxygen _thought Nathan as he pushed their lips back together. It felt better than any kiss he'd ever had and he'd had a lot.

**Simon's POV:**

_We're kissing. When did this happen? Nathan is kissing me. Nathan? What was he doing? This _had _to stop now!_

Simon pulled away and stood up. He couldn't deal with this. He knew Nathan was just doing what he did to all those girls he'd been with. He was using him.

Simon didn't look back at Nathan as he walked away.

**Nathan's POV:**

_No. Please, don't go._

"Simon, please come back."

Nathan had well and truly fucked up. Big time.

And the truth was, he didn't even know why Simon had pulled away, he had kissed him back after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Next Day (Simon's POV) OOC**

When Simon walked into the community centre, he felt like an idiot straight away. Nathan was inside, but when he saw Simon he walked off, clearly humiliated.

_I feel so bad. I didn't need to run off like that..._

"What happened between you and Nathan last night?" Kelly asked. She could tell they were both tense over the subject and wanted to see if she could make things better between them.

"Well, we kissed. Then I realised who I was kissing and left."

"He loves ya, ya know?" Kelly informed Simon, Simon hadn't known.

"I read his mind earlier, he was really embarrassed, and this is Nathan we're talking about, he doesn't get embarrassed about anything. He felt like an idiot."

Simon couldn't help but feel guilty. So Nathan wasn't using him.

"I'm gonna go apologise to Nathan." Simon walked off.

Simon walked into the toilets he had seen Nathan enter earlier. "Nathan!" he called. He heard distinct sobs coming from one of the cubicles. "Nathan!"

**Nathans POV:**

_I can't let Simon know it's me in here, that just makes it even more embarrassing than it already is._

"Nathan, i want to apologise. I'm not gonna ask you to come out of the toilet. Last night, I thought you were using me, for sex or whatever. But Kelly told me you weren't. I'm really sorry I left, I just got a bit overwhelmed."

Nathan heard the door shut. Simon had left. He cautiously left the cubicle, and then left the bathroom altogether. When he got outside, he saw Simon standing there.

"I'm sorry." He said , "I didn't mean to cause all this."

"It's fine." Replied Simon, pulling him into a tight embrace.

Nathan began to sob into his shoulder. "Thank you." He whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: No-one's POV : Ugh, it fucking annoys me that I can't write long chapters, my chapters are so short, I'm gonna try and make up for them being short by writing more chapters but let's see how it goes.**

"It's fine." Simon whispered into Nathans shoulder. Alisha decided to walk in on them at that exact moment.

"What the fuck is going on."

Simon and Nathan sprung away from each other. "Nothing." Simon replied quietly.

"Oh that's very convincing." Alisha said cynically. "So, now you two are gay together, huh?"

"I'm not gay." Both boys said at the same time.

"Are you guys always this convincing, god, calm down." Drooled Alisha, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Your sarcasm is palpable, Alisha." Responded Simon.

"I'm just gonna stand here and pretend I know what that means" Nathan butted in.

"Oh yeah, you'd do anything for your boyfriend, wouldn't you Nathan?"

Nathan's face turned bright red. Alisha walked off, laughing to herself.

"Are we gay?" Nathan asked Simon. Simon responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

All five of the young offenders came into the locker room now. "You're gay?" Asked Curtis. Simon and Nathan both responded by glaring at Alisha, who once again laughed to herself.

Nathan, as one who tended not to get embarrassed over anything, grabbed Simon's hand and entwined their fingers. "So what if we are." He replied. Simon grinned.

Just then, The probation worker **(a/n shaun)** walked in.

"Come on you fuck ups, you've gotta go pick up some shit off the street."

Nathan and Simon got up to leave, fingers still entangled.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Asked Shaun.

"What the fuck does it look like we're doing?" Replied Nathan, kissing Simon on the cheek.

"Whatever. I don't give a fuck."

Kelly, Curtis and Alisha lagged behind Nathan and Simon.

"Seriously, what the fuck? When did that happen?" Questioned Curtis.

"I don't even fookin' know."

"If you ask me, it's all a bit weird. I mean, i don't know that much about Simon, But Nathan seems pretty straight." Said Alisha.

"I know, it's a little bit odd. Ah well, they seem pretty in love." Responded Kelly. She was happy for Nathan, they'd been best mates for a while now and she wanted him to be happy.

"Ya know, we _can _hear you up here. We're not deaf!" Nathan yelled from in front of them. He wasn't bothered, to be honest, he didn't give a fuck what everyone else thought, because he was sure he was in love with the boy standing next to him.

After their community service was over, Simon stayed for a while with Nathan back at the community centre.

"It's only been a day, ya know?" Nathan thought out loud "But it sorta feels like I've been with you for ages."

Nathan always said what was on his mind, never hesitating. "I think i love you."

Simon smiled. He wasn't ready to say those three words to Nathan yet.

"It's only been a day." Said Simon.

Nathan pouted. "It's been a long time coming."

"I guess you could think of it like that."

"I could and i will." Nathan certainly wasn't going to give up this fight.

"Maybe your what's been missing this whole time. And I didn't even notice, I was too busy insultin' you _to_ notice, but now i know that you're what I wanted this whole time. And I'm not gonna make that mistake again."

Simon was a little overwhelmed. "Thanks," he whispered.

Nathan pulled another camp mattress down from the top of a cupboard. "Stay here tonight," he insisted. Simon agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Night in the community centre. (Don't be expecting sex.)**

Nathan put Simon's mattress on the floor beside his own.

"Are we sleeping now?" Simon asked.

"I don't know, are we?" Nathan replied, cocky as usual. "I think we should play 'Never have I ever' and for that, we shall need alcohol, so come with me to the kitchen."

"Are you not old enough to go alone then."

Nathan pouted. "Fine, I'll come."

_When they're back from the kitchen:_

"Ok, Barry, I shall begin. Never have I ever gotten off to gay porn."

Nathan took a swig of beer. Simon took a sip.

"Ahaa, not so innocent are we, Barry?"

Simon said nothing. But smiled.

"My turn. Never have I ever jerked off in public."

Nathan took a swig again. Simon didn't.

"Oh come on, seriously? With your power you could get away with it easily. Never have I ever walked around nude for longer than a day."

Both boys drank to that.

After a vigorous and dirty game of never have i ever, and when both boys were incredibly drunk, they decided they should sleep.

Nathan pulled Simon into bed beside him and held his hand. Within minutes, he was snoring. Simon wondered if his life could get any more perfect...


End file.
